


grounded on sinful loving

by galvanator



Series: Reylo Drabbles [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Breeding Kink, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Idiots in Love, PWP, Pure Smut, Unsafe Sex, like major breeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galvanator/pseuds/galvanator
Summary: “You really want to do this?”“Yes.”“Because if we do this, we do this. I can’t hold back.”“I know.”-A Reylo One-Shot
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689943
Comments: 13
Kudos: 186





	grounded on sinful loving

**Author's Note:**

> i've been sittin on this idea for a LONG TIME & now that peeps are starting to get into it, i figure its now or never. not sure if it even makes sense but i'm horny and want to promote hornyness so enjoy. plz mind the tags ♥

“You want this?”

“Yes.”

“You really want to do this?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Because if we do this, we _do this_. I can’t hold back.”  
  
“I know.”

“There could be… consequences.”

“We’ll deal with that later.”

“… okay.”

Ben is looking at Rey so intensely, she’s worried his eyes will forever be trapped in that position. He’s on the other side of the room, standing beside the window. Rey flinches when a gust of wind knocks a tree branch into the window. Ben doesn’t move.

Her hands go to fiddle with the hem of the t-shirt she’s wearing. It’s his, so it’s big on her. She’d thought he’d like it, seeing her in his clothes, but Ben’s done nothing to indicate he’s even noticed. She wishes he would. She wished he’d notice how her nipples are pebbled under the fabric and pointing through. She’d wishes he’d lift the shirt off her to reveal the white panties that are already soaked through. She wishes for a lot of things, but Ben just stays still.

“Do you, um… it’s okay if you don’t want this, I’ll-“

“I do.”

She can hear the tension in his voice. It makes her question why he hasn’t done anything yet, so she ask him.

“Then why haven’t we… started?”

Ben looks her up and down then, taking in the fill of her body. His gaze is red-hot as it climbs over the bare legs and white cotton shirt.

“I’ve waited for a very long time for this. To have you, in my bed, in my clothes, asking me for this. I need to remember this.” Ben’s hand moves to his belt, which he removes in one stroke. Rey’s mouth waters when she see’s the bulge pressing the inseam of his dress pants.

He removes the rest of his clothes with methodical precision, but still remains out of reach of her.

“How long?” She asks, voice barely a whisper.

“Long enough.”

His strides are purposeful as he crosses the room. One second he’s standing in his briefs by the door, the next his lips are on her’s in a wet kiss. He devours her mouth into his, hands cradling her face. She holds onto his sides, simply for something to hold onto. His skin is warm beneath her cold hands and she luxuriates in his heat.

He kisses her further onto the bed, until her back is at the silk covered pillows. His trail down her body to rip his shirt off her and palm at her now-freed breasts. His thumb flicks her nipple as he groans into her mouth. Her hands now move to cup him through the thin material of his briefs. His cock strains against the confines, and Rey already knows it’ll be the largest she’ll ever take.

“Can’t believe… you’re letting me… have this… have _you_ …” Ben moans into her mouth.

“Please, Ben… please, I need you,” Rey pleas.

Ben shucks his underwear within a moment, and now his hard, long cock is pressing into Rey’s belly. There’s a fair bit of precome gathered on the tip, now slowly traveling down his shaft. Rey catches the liquid with her finger and pops it into her mouth before she can stop herself. It’s salty and ripe and she _loves_ it.

“That belongs in a different place, baby. You’ll let me put it there; stuff your cunt with my cock?” Ben asks as he traces his head over the slit of her dripping pussy.

“ _Pleaseeee_ ,” Rey whines. Ben, never the one to dally, obliges her.

He’s only barely got the head in before he’s cursing, whispering endearments of ‘so tight for me’ and ‘such a sweet little pussy.’ Rey nearly bites through his lip when he goes further, deepening himself inside of her. Sweat drips from his chest onto hers as he holds himself above her. His cock twitches within her and Rey wonders for a moment if this will be over before it really even starts.

Ben presses open mouthed kisses to any skin of hers he can find; her shoulder, her collar bones, her neck, the tops of her breast. He kisses her lips most often though, and she loves it.

“You’re doing so good for me, baby, taking my cock so well. You’ll take everything I give you, right?” he punctuates his question with the first thrust of his hips, His hands go to grip the back of her thigh to hoist it up so he can get even deeper within her.

“Yeah… yes… everything,” Rey whimpers. She feels the hot tears leak out of the corner of her eyes whenever he thrusts, but Ben kisses them away and slides his tongue over their trail.

“And you’ll take all my come? Hold it in you until it _takes_?”A particularly rough thrust makes his cock hit her cervix and her whole body shakes. Her clit is being rubbed deliciously every time he bucks into her, making her thighs shake under his movements.

“I will, I will.”

“Such a good girl for me,” Ben bites a hickey into her neck, and soothes it with his tongue. “You’ll keep my come nice and tight in you, until it gets where it needs to be; until I fuck you so full of me, your body will have no choice to let it knock you up, huh?”

Rey gasps, unprepared for the filth of it. An orgasm explodes in her without hardly any waring. She feels a gush of something escape here and the slick sounds between them grow even wetter.

“ _Fuck_!” He curses. “I want you to do that again, baby. I want you to do that again, every day, for the rest of our lives.” His thrust become sharper and quicker, like he’s not far behind her at all, if he ever was. “I want to stuff you so full of me that you get pregnant right fucking now. I’m going to put a baby in you tonight, Rey. Gonna have you big, and round, and swollen in no time. Your body is gonna be so perfect stretched around my baby- around _our_ baby?”

Rey sobs as Ben kisses away the tears. The movement of him inside of her, of his hands pressing bruises into her skin, of his lips everywhere they can be, of the images he’s planting in her head, of the possibility of it really happening, it’s all too much.

“Please Ben, please. I want that. Give me that, give me a baby, please. I’ll be so good for you. I want you. I want your baby, please.”

His scream is muffled by her skin. His hips jerk as he starts to come, thrusting the deep he’s been yet, like he can force it into her womb. His come is hot within her, and for a brief second, Rey swears she can feel it sloshing inside of her. His hips thrust harder and harder, until the last drop of come spurts inside of her. He doesn’t pull out, but shifts her hips until they’re tilted more upwards. Only then does he collapse on top of her, body tired and sagging. She loves the weight of him, and warps her arms around his back to keep him there.

Their breathing is labored, and she can feel his hot breath in the side of her neck. His heart is beating out of his chest, but so is hers. The rhythmic thumping is a balm on her, reminding Rey that Ben is alive and on top of her and potentially helping life take root inside of her.

“I love you,” Ben whispers into her skin.

It should freak her out. She should shove him off her and try to scoop his come out before marching to CVS to pick up a Plan B. She should remind him that their relationship is one of the strangest in the world and that they really don’t know each other despite knowing quite a bit about each other. She should tell him that he actually doesn’t and that what they did was stupid.

But she doesn’t.

Instead she shift her back even further down to help shift her hips upwards even more. He continues pressing kisses into every crease in her body, silently filling her up with his misplaced love. She scratches his back and massages his neck. She feels him doze off while whispering something about ‘keeping her pregnant for years.’

Rey has never felt so complete in her life. 

* * *

She wakes on her stomach. Ben is kissing between her shoulder blades while slowly entering her from behind. Rey doesn’t know if she’s newly wet from his ministrations, or if its residual fluids from their earlier activities. But she really doesn’t care.

“I wasn’t lying…” Ben grunts, “… when I said I’d get you pregnant tonight.”

Rey moans into her pillow and shifts her hips so he can get deeper.

“I just keep picturing you all glowing and round. I’ll come inside of you every day for the rest of my life if that’s what it takes.” They both gasp when he bottoms out. “I want you swollen and puffy and taking care of our baby, okay? I’ll do everything else; I just need you to make our baby.”

After a few thrust, Ben is coming. Not as much as before, but it’s still a sizable amount. His hand snakes around to thumb at her clit until she’s shivering and shaking around him. His cock is still firmly nestled in her cunt when he whispers in her ear to go back to sleep and let her body do all the work.

“Your so perfect for me,” Ben whispers sweetly. “You’ll make me the most beautiful babies.”

* * *

Sunlight is streaming in and Rey is bouncing on Ben’s cock.

It’s not the most ideal position for baby making, but its hot and she wants to try it and Ben seems more than willing. Even though she’s on top, he’s still very much in charge, guiding her hips until she meets his thrusts just right.

His hand travels over to spread above her womb. His eyes widen in wonder as he hold her there, like there’s a way he could feel if it was working.

“I can’t wait until you have a bump. Fuck, Rey, just thinking about it makes me wanna come.”

Rey places her hand over his, pressing his palm further into her.

“How many will you give me?” She asks, breathless as she bounces.

“However many you want, baby. We can have twenty or just one. But I need it. I need you see you full of me. Nice and full and pregnant, _please_.”

“Make me come,” She instructs him, and Ben wastes no time snaking his other hand to her clit. He flicks it while Rey grinds herself into him, picking up the pace to get them there together.

“I’m so close, baby. I’m gonna pump you full of my come, okay? Gonna fill you to the absolute brim,” He pants.

“Yes, _yes_!”

The veins in his neck strain as he comes, cock twitching so much inside of her. The fullness and the sharp thrust Ben is still giving her, throw Rey into another orgasm. She collapses on top of him, but he catches her like she warned him. Her mouth is open and eyes shut tightly and he’s kissing his way across her face as he whispers filth into her.

“I want ‘em to look like you. Your eyes, your nose, your _freckles_. Miniature copies of you. I’m gonna love them so much, baby, as much as I love you.”

It’s nonsense and Rey knows it. Still… its nice to hear.

* * *

She wakes with him playing with the ends of her hair. There’s a puddle of drool collected on his chest where her mouth was open, so she wipes it off him with the back of her hand.

“Sorry…” She says, eyes still adjusting to the light.

“S’okay.” His voice sounds far away, and when she looks up, Ben’s looking at the ceiling. Rey disentangles herself with him, moving everything she can with still keeping his cock within he until the last possible minute. When she finally does get off him, a sea of come drips down her thighs.

Before she can move too far, Ben grabs her hips and pulls her towards him. His fingers instantly begins swiping up the creamy essence and pushing it back into her, just for it to drop again.

“I’m not sure if that’ll be much help, now. After… everything,” She says. Ben continues anyway. When he’s satisfied that he’s done all he can to keep is come in her, only then does he back away.

They sit on opposite ends of the bed, with her on the edge. Ben looks at her naked body with a sort of complacent sadness that makes her want to cry. It becomes too much to bear, so she turns her body and faces the window; the same one he was standing in front of only a few hours ago.

“I meant what I said.”

He doesn’t have to clarify. She knows exactly what he’s referring too. The three words that usually change the nature of any relationship.

But it won’t change theirs.

Ben knows this, but he says it anyway. “I love you. I want… this.” Tears brim at the corner of her eyes. These, he won’t kiss off.

“You know what you have to do to get this, Ben. Leave First Order; _come home_.”

Rey hears a sigh of defeat come from him, which she thinks is ironic because she’s the one that’s lost.

“You _know_ I can’t. You know it’s not that simple.”

“I do.”

“Then why do this? Why- why let me have even a little?” His voice breaks and so does her heart. “What if.. what if it happens? What if we…?”

“I don’t know. I… I don’t know.”

The bed shifts behind her, and suddenly his hand are sliding down her arms until his chest is flush with her back. Ben rest his lips on the top of her back, using his nose to shift the hair off it so he can rest there. His legs cocoon hers and Rey realizes it’s going to be even harder to leave now.

“I wish this was easier,” She tells him, voice shaky and hoarse.

“I do, too,” He whispers against her spine.

After a few minutes, Rey get up, finds her discarded clothes from a lifetime ago, and leaves. She doesn’t even spare a look back at Ben.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ehstarwar)twitter or [tumblr](https://ehstarwar.tumblr.com)!


End file.
